


Oír el crack (con el que se rompen los cerrojos)

by Shameblack



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mas como Gen, Multiverso, Un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Miles piensa bastante en Gwen. Le avergüenza admitirlo (y le duele un poco, quizá).





	Oír el crack (con el que se rompen los cerrojos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synne_journal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synne_journal/gifts).



> Ambas estábamos aburridas y le pedí a Yllen que me diera un pairing o personaje, ella pidió a Gwen y Miles. No sabría decir si esto es romántico, o solo como amigos. Lo que sí se, es que duele, un poquito.

Es casi vergonzoso admitir todas las veces que piensa en Gwen. Sucede más comúnmente cuando lleva puesto el traje y se lanza al vacío, cuando el aire choca contra su cara y se puede dar el lujo de cerrar los ojos. Muchas otras veces cuando, de la nada, recuerda que su papá es policía, igual que el de ella. Que hay alguien más en el mundo que comprende el miedo de verlo salir todas las mañanas con una pistola en el cinturón y la incertidumbre si regresará a cenar.

Las más absurdas son en la escuela. Cuando camina por un pasillo y de pronto el recuerdo de haberla visto, de haber hablado le asalta incauto y algo en su pecho se estremece. La única que se rio de un chiste que no dio gracia, con sus ojos grandes y el cabello enmarcándole la cara.

Pero definitivamente las peores son por las noches, cuando está en su cama o encima de un edificio y lo único que hay para acompañarle es el silencio. Piensa en ella, piensa en si podría volver a verla, en lo que Peter diría si le viera ahora, doliendo y sintiendo por cosas que aún no termina de comprender.

Es casi aterrador que sea en ella en quien piensa cuando esa mujer muere en sus brazos, una bala que Miles no pudo evitar. Es rubia, su blusa celeste está empapada en sangre y Miles está llorando debajo de la máscara.  

Le es imposible sacarse de la mente la idea que en algún otro universo puede que Gwen pase por algo parecido y no esté él para evitarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Título sacado de un verso de "Bailar en la cueva" de Jorge Drexler. Si entendiste el chiste, bienvenido al club del humor culero.


End file.
